Super Sweet Chocolate Raspberry Fudge Cheesecake
by NekoIllustrations
Summary: It's Kanda's birthday and what better way to spend it than with his roommate and partner, Alma? The only problem is his beloved uke's failure to remember one cardinal rule. KandaxAlma oneshot, Read and Review Please. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My new OTP KandaxAlma! Just a short one-shot for Kanda's B-Day, hope you enjoy!**

"Really, Alma, you shouldn't have," he said,_ really…_

"But it's your birthday, Yu!" the excited Korean cried, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Kanda grimaced, careful not to let Alma see, at the plate in his hands. Sure, he and Alma had had a close relationship for a couple years now, they had already done _That_ to boot, something he would never quite accept as 'natural' (enjoyable, but not natural), but Alma always seemed to forget one crucial detail about his special partner:

He despised sweets.

Kanda was type to pile on the wasabi whenever they went to a sushi bar together and never once ate the Valentine's Day chocolates the girls at the university gave to him. They still didn't seem to get the fact that he was gay. Maybe he ought to give in to Alma's incessant demands that he give some PDA around campus, something he had resolutely refused to do up to this point.

Needless to say, Kanda loved his partner to death, but when Alma had come forth with Chef Zhu's Super Sweet Chocolate Raspberry Fudge Cheesecake, he couldn't help but feel a little put out.

"Let's eat!" Alma cried joyously, shoving a large forkful of cake into his mouth, eyes lighting up as he smiled, "It's so good!" he said, spewing a few crumbs.

Kanda suddenly came up with an idea. He put his own cake down and tilted Alma's chin up towards him, "Why don't you give me a taste?" he said, pressing his mouth against his partner's.

As he expected, the cake was ridiculously sweet, but he found that he could tolerate it like this. When they broke apart, Alma looked at him accusingly, his cheeks bright red.

"You could have just eaten your own," he grumbled, "There's no need to do it like that."

Kanda shrugged, wrapping his arms loosely around Alma's waist, "It's my birthday, I can do whatever I want. Besides," He gave his partner another soft kiss, "It's tastes better this way."

Alma buried his head against Kanda's chest, "So do you like your present?" he mumbled.

Kanda was so happy that Alma's head rested so perfectly under his chin, "I love it," he said, nuzzling his partner gently.

Later that night, as Kanda listened to the gentle breathing of his partner, he decided that he definitely preferred these types of birthdays. There was no Lavi to bug him or force him to where a lame party hat, no Lenalee insisting he do something over the top special that involved inviting loads of people, and no pesky Moyashi handing him his present begrudgingly. No, Kanda liked spending a quiet evening in his dorm with his roommate and adoring partner, asleep on his shoulder from staying up late watching all the Harry Potter movies, with overly sweet cake and cuddling and kissing. Yes, Kanda definitely liked this kind of birthday, he didn't always need intense sex to be satisfied that Alma loved him. Besides, he knew that if he had his way (which he almost always did), he wouldn't have to wait too long for that either.

So for now, Kanda was more than content to snuggle with his sleeping partner some more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Update to All Readers**

So, I'm happily settled into college, and working hard to build my major and get through my classes. It is understandable, therefore, that finding time for writing fanfics is a little difficult. Even so, I do have a couple in the works -or reworks. I'm going to write/finish/finalize work for the following series: The Betrayal Knows My Name (because I haven't finished even one version yet), D Gray-Man (because I owe it to myself), Bleach (because I have a fun plot line I'd like to work with, and I've never actually gone very far with writing for Bleach before), and _maybe_ Naruto (if I can keep the idea in my head long enough). As per usual, these will all have some version of my OC Kai, and other OCs will play parts in these fics as well (expect repeat performances from the names Haru, Akira, and Ren). I would like to stress, though, that this is not for lack of creativity, but for lack of energy to create any more new characters, especially when I fear I might bring in OCs from my book. That's right, folks, I'm writing a fantasy novel (I mean it, an actual novel with its own original plot and everything -holy sh*t, right?) and it's taken priority over writing with other people's characters. Still, every author needs a break from her own creations, and I consider working with "stock characters" a good break. That's why I will keep writing fanfiction for now. I do plan to finish each of the aforementioned stories, but updates will be slower, and it will take longer to get them done. All I ask for is your patience, and for you all not to be too hard on my when I hang up the long-term fanfiction hat permanently, which I will do when I finish the fanfics I've promised. I say long-term, though, because I may come back with a few shonen-ai oneshots every once in a while.

The long-term fics I am writing are final drafts of the following already published stories (sorted by series):

_( D Gray-Man)_

In Memoriam

Bound by the Symbol of Kegare

Forced Forbearance

Give Me a Reason

_(Betrayal/Uraboku)_

It's Just a Looking Glass

Where Hell Is a Good Thing

_(Bleach)_

Faded

These are the working titles for the upcoming fics, along with the intended pairings (subject to change):

_(D Gray-Man) _

Life Worth Living- KandaxOC (Maybe, it could end up just a friendship between the two of them).

_(Betrayal/Uraboku) _

Black on Black- LuzexOC (I'm actually really excited for this one)

_(Bleach) _

Security- OCxOC (heterosexual); OCxOC (homosexual) (Another one I'm pumped for)

_(Naruto)_

Fine Line- GaaraxOC (again, I may not write this. The idea isn't fully formed yet and I'm not as invested in the series as I once was).

I've already said it, but I'll reiterate: these are FINAL DRAFTS. If I haven't already completed them, I will NOT be finishing any of the already published stories that the finals are based off of. For that matter, I will not be finishing any other incomplete fics either. I simply don't have the time or inspiration.

As always, I appreciate your support. I won't delete my account, nor will I delete any previously written fics, as they serve as a reminder of how much I've improved as a writer. I hope you all will appreciate the new work coming your way. Nothing makes an author happier than receive feedback on her work. Thank you again, and I hope you're all excited for what's to come.

Feel free to message me with any questions!

~H


	3. Chapter 3

Please go to my account profile and read what's there- IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.


End file.
